Chasing Destinies
by Little Piper Girl
Summary: No matter where your Destiny goes, it is part of Fate that you follow.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: It's not mine. I just like to play.

Prologue

"The flowers were awful pretty, weren't they? I didn't think Fleur was actually going to have that orchid hybrid in the main setting decorations. And the colors Bill chose really complemented their changing colors." Deep breath. "And the dresses she chose were beautiful. Fleur looked so peaceful and happy. Ginny was so sweet and cute. I felt like it was Yule Ball all over again. The only thing missing was—"

"Gah! Hermione, quit! We were all there for the ruddy wedding; we don't need to relive it."

"Don't be rude, Ron. I was only trying to think of a peaceful day to take my mind off this ship."

"I agree with that. I don't see why we couldn't just Apparate. Bloody ship. Rudding hard way of doing things. Fecking ocean." The last was a murmur as Ron quieted his rampant tongue.

"Hermione? Is your sea sickness coming back?"

She smiled thankfully. "No, Harry. I'm just tired of being stuck in here. I want to be there already and get down to business."

Harry smiled back. "At least we got to Apparate partway. Imagine how long it would take to get to Tokyo if we hadn't."

Ron grimaced. "I'd rather not imagine that, mate."

Thoughtfully, Hermione said, "I wonder what the Japanese Ministry of Magic will be like. I've heard it's so secretive that no one speaks at the offices."

Harry shook his head, amused. "We'll find out when we get there."

"Do you still have that paper we found in Godric's Hollow?" Ron turned and looked out the window. The sun was falling into the ocean as they traveled. It lit up the water and made it sparkle.

Harry patted his shirt pocket. It crackled with the paper within. "Yep."

The three fell silent. Then Hermione looked up from her feet. "Why do you think your parents had contact information for a family in Japan?"

Pulling out the paper and looking at it, Harry's brow creased. "I've been thinking about that." He looked up at his best friends. "I think they were going to run."

Nodding, Ron said, "Makes sense. They knew Voldemort was onto them."

"What stopped them though? The paper is dated a few months before I was born, so they had time."

"Maybe when we find those people, they will know something." Hermione rubbed her head briefly. "Boys, I'm going to lie down."

Ron looked over at her. "You feeling sick again, 'Mione?"

She winced. "Yeah. A little bit."

Harry stood. "There you go. We'll turn off the light and talk quiet. Is that alright?"

The brunette nodded as her head fell to where Harry had been sitting before. Ron turned the light down and sat on the floor by the only bed in their cabin. The Boy Who Lived sank onto the floor beside him and heaved a large sigh.

"You're not coming down sick too, are you, mate?"

With a smile, Harry replied, "Getting sick yes. Although not from the ocean."

"That's good." Ron nodded. " 'Cuz I can't take care of two chucking friends."

The boys were both quiet for a moment, humor and smiles fading.

"I want answers."

"I know."

"I'm so sick of people dancing around the truth."

"We all are."

"I don't want people in the Wizarding world depending on me anymore, but I'm scared of what will happen when they stop."

"I can't help with that one, Harry. I'm just the best friend side-kick."

"Just there for comic relief, huh?"

"You bet… I'm goin' to bed, too."

Ron clambered into the large bed on the far side form Hermione. She was deeply asleep already and when Ron's head hit the pillow, his body relaxed and breathing deepened. Asleep.

Harry smiled as he turned the light completely off. He climbed onto the bed between his two friends and relaxed. In Japan he would find his answers. In Tokyo, he wouldn't stand for anymore dancing. And Harry Potter knew, in Nerima, he would need his two pillars of strength.

* * *

Ginny sighed, bored out of her mind. This was not how she'd planned on spending the last days of summer before her 6th year at Hogwarts. But Mum was adamant. All of Ginny's brothers were out and about in the world and Mum had knuckled down on the only child she had left to control.

So Ginny Weasley was alone in the house. The dark, creepy house, full of Dark Arts and evil. Grimmauld Place refused to be lightened up, even with the presence of the normally bright Weasley girl. But that wasn't surprising as her mood hadn't been that light since she had arrived.

"Watch the house, she says. It's very dangerous, she says. Exciting stuff will happen right before school starts. Yeah right, Mum."

Ginny knew better. Mum just wanted her out of the Burrow. Molly wanted her only daughter safe.

Well, her daughter was very safe. She was safe, bored, and had read every book in the house… twice. So, now she was lying on the couch in front of the fireplace, reading a book on the Dark Arts for the third time. Since she'd read it twice before, when the fire made an odd noise she wasn't so engrossed that she couldn't look up.

The fire crackled as though someone were about to Floo in. Ginny's brow crinkled. That was odd. Usually if someone from the Order was going to pay a visit they would send an owl before they showed up. She slowly closed her book and stood. She tensed as the Floo neared completion.

Because Ginny was tensed and standing, when a body she didn't recognize came through the fire, she had her wand out and ready. Her Mum would yell at her for this, of course. She wasn't even out of Hogwarts, much less trained to handle a threat of any magnitude. But thanks to the DA and reading all those books more than once this summer, she felt like she could handle her own.

So, her confidence took a hard shot when she finally laid eyes on the man who Floo'd in. Her wand fell to the floor and her jaw dropped.

His eyes widened. "Fuck. Weasley."

She took a step back. 'Stupid! You dropped your wand!' "Why are you here?"

He looked over his shoulder, almost seeming panicked. His head whipped back around to face her. "You need to hide."

"Wha-a-a-a…..?"

He dropped to the floor and grabbed her wand. "Hide under the stairs." When she didn't move, he put a hand to her elbow and steered her that way. He shoved her in and closed the door. "For Merlin's sake, don't make a noise. And if you value your life, don't come out." He left.

'Shit. I'm in shock and he took my wand.'

But he had left. And he hadn't hurt her. His parting words hadn't even seemed threatening.

There was the thump of another person Flooing in and a chill went down her spine as he spoke.

"Well, Draco. This is it. Your cousin's property. Do you want it?"

"Didn't Black give it to Potter, his godson?" His voice was different from a moment ago, emotionless.

"There's always a loophole, Draco. If you want it, it would serve your purposes well." Lucius was walking around slowly.

Draco Malfoy was quiet for awhile. Ginny wanted to run from the house. If these two came here, what was to stop other Death Eaters. As soon as these two left, Ginny was going to send a message to Remus Lupin. She couldn't stay here anymore, obviously.

"It's a big choice to make very suddenly, Father. I will have to take time to weigh it." His voice was near Ginny's hiding place and it sounded as though he was running his hands along the wall.

"Of course. That's a good choice, Draco." There was a rapping noise. Lucius was tapping his cane against the mantle. "I must go, son. Take a look around, decide if you want it or if we burn it." He muttered his destination so Ginny couldn't hear, then it was quiet on the other side. She started shaking as she sat there not moving. She had to get word to someone. It didn't really matter who anymore. Just someone who could help. Then the door opened and there stood Draco Malfoy, her wand in his hand.

"Come out, Weasley. My father is gone and I want to talk to you."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Still not mine. And I'm not holding my breath.

Chapter One

Ranma was happy. Incredibly happy actually. Something inside him was telling him today would be a good day.

As a result, he was in the Dojo early, working out energetically. He didn't want to have a fight with anyone today. He didn't want this feeling to go away. So he went to through his kata carefully, his focus on every move.

Akane watched from the doorway. She was here to fetch Ranma to dinner but she couldn't bring herself to speak. There was something different about her fiancée today. His normal exuberance fir the Art was there, but there was something more. His fluid movements were even more relaxed. Moving so quickly, she could barely see him, he was practicing moves she had never seen before. And yet…. there was more. And it scared and awed her all at once. Akane had seen Ranma practice under all conditions. She had seen all sorts of emotions flow into his Art. This time however, it was almost as though he knew a secret.

His eyes were closed and there was a smile on his face.

Akane left quickly without summoning him.

If she had stayed a moment longer, she would have seen him suddenly stop moving and the smile fall from his lips as his face turned white.

As it was, she was in the kitchen helping Kasumi get dinner ready for the table when Ranma came running in, asking hurriedly if the news was on.

"It should be," Kasumi turned and smiled at him. "Is there a story you are following, Ranma-kun?"

"I don't really know," he looked worried. Akane thought that was odd considering how relaxed he had seemed a moment ago. He rushed into the living room, sat in front of the TV and turned it straight to the news. The picture showed the anchors all looking surprised and a little horrified.

"_What did you say, Imiko?"_

_The female anchor covered her mouth with her hand. "You heard me, Sato. A whole town gone in a flash of green light."_

"_A bomb?"_

_She shook her head, staring at the paper in her hand. "No, everything's as it was this morning. But around two, travelers reported seeing a green light encompass the whole town. Upon coming to the site, every living thing was dead."_

"_Dear God."_

Ranma clicked the TV off and sat back.

"Those poor people," Kasumi said in the doorway. Akane nodded.

The doorbell rang.

"I'll get it," Kasumi said, almost to herself.

Ranma shot up. "No, Kasumi. I'll get it." He took off to the door, Akane trailing behind, curious. He opened the door slowly, breathing deep and Akane thought he seemed hesitant.

Standing outside were three teenagers. But there was a problem. A sweet-looking girl with curly brown hair and a lean strong red-head boy were supporting between them another boy with messy dark hair. The girl looked at Ranma pleadingly. "Our friend needs rest and help. May we come in?" Akane noted quickly the slow accented Japanese with a blink.

Ranma merely opened the door wider to let the three in. "Follow me," he said, walking into the living room and watching them lay their friend on the couch. Getting a good look at him, Akane guessed him to be around sixteen or seventeen.

Kasumi came back in from the kitchen and saw the boy on the couch. "Oh, my. What happened?" Without waiting for an answer, she turned to the phone. "I'll call Tofu-sensei and I'm sure he'll be right over."

Ranma had taken up a post leaning against the wall with his arms crossed and a watchful eye. Akane gestured to the other teens to sit and tried to make her smile kind and inviting. "What happened? Do you need us to call someone?"

The girl took a deep breath before shaking her head. "He suffers from fainting spells. We only need a place to rest, maybe for the night." She glanced at her conscious companion. "Our friend merely overexerted himself."

Akane nodded slowly, sharing a look with Ranma in which he gave an imperceptible shake of his head. Neither of them were ready to accept the answer that came so quickly and unworried. Akane opened her mouth to ask more when the redhead suddenly stood up.

"How horrible!" He spoke in English. "Here you are, being so nice to us and our friend and we haven't even introduced ourselves." He stuck his thumb into his chest. "I'm Charlie. Charlie Weasley."

His bushy-haired friend nodded vigorously. "Good point, Charlie. I'm Ginny Weasley." The last she said in Japanese again for their hosts.

"We know a bit of English, that's alright," Ranma said. "What about your friend?" He had sensed a quick subject change and wated to know what they were hiding before it turned out they were all three engaged to him somehow.

"That's Har-"

"His brother!" Now Ginny shot to her feet. This startled Kasumi who hung up the phone with a surprised squeak. "Gomen nasai," Ginny whispered as she sat back down. She pulled Charlie with her. "That's his brother…" Here she hesitated.

"James," The red head whispered. "His name is James Weasley."

Ranma looked at the two skeptically. "Well, a good doctor friend of ours is coming over to have a look. So, I'm sure the Tendos won't mind if you make yourselves comfortable." He walked a little away. "Akane? Can I talk to you?" When Akane reached he fiancée he put a hand on her shoulder, pulling her closer and he whispered, "I'm not buying it. You?"

She shook her head slightly. "Their conversation is too panicked." She looked back. "Nabiki could read them better, but she's out at one of her betting booths right now. Their friend does need help though. What do we do?" Akane turned and met Ranma's blue eyes. Eyes that widened in surprise.

"You're actually asking me?" He looked at Kasumi who was walking calmly by, unfazed by the things happening in her home.

Akane sighed. "Don't make a big deal about it. Just tell me."

Ranma's quick smile dissipated her anger as his look turned thoughtful. "Let's wait for their friend to wake up and see how they interact together."

Akane nodded. "Sounds good." Ranma looked like he was about to say morebut was interrupted b stirrings from the couch.

The red head coughed before lunging to the couch and lightly shaking the other young man. "James? James, can you hear me?"

Eyes a startling shade of green opened and focused on the person in front of him. "James? Whaa-" His face was the picture of confusion.

"Yes, James. It's me, your brother Charlie. Tell me you're alright."

Akane saw those green eyes clear and dart around. Then they focused on Charlie again and he nodded. "I feel fine now, Charlie. What happened? My head hurts like a herd of hippogr-potami," he blinked, "just ran over it."

"You overexerted yourself, mate." He pointed to Ginny and said, "One minute you were fine, the next minute me and Ginny had to carry you to the nearest address."

James raised an eyebrow and turned to the girl. "Ginny?"

She nodded. "It's true."

James smiled, which Akane found strange considering his situation. "Well, that's good." He looked around, his eyes sparkling. "Have we met our hosts?"

Akane stepped forward. "I'm Akane Tendo. This is my family's home."

Ranma nodded from the wall he had returned to leaning against. "Ranma Saotome. Living here with my father for awhile."

"My father and two sisters also live here. Father and Nabiki are out right now. Kasumi is putting the finishing touches on dinner." The red head's eyes lit up at the mention of food. He took a breath to speak when a voice called out from the door. "Hello? Tofu here!"

"In here, Doc!" Ranma called out, not taking his eyes off the three in front of him.

"Now, where's the boy you said needed- Oh, my!" A young man walked in and froze at the sight of James, Charlie, and Ginny. He took off his glasses, rubbed them, and squinted as he got them back on. "My word." A smile broke out on his kind face. "It has been awhile since a Potter has graced my vision." His smile encompassed both James and Charlie. "Let alone a Weasley on the verge of awakening."

Ginny stared at the good doctor a moment before whispering, "Bloody Hell."


End file.
